Daddy's Little Girl
by RueBroadway
Summary: A one-shot series following Zuko and Mai's journey through parenthood. "Iroh's Death" The royal family deals with the death of the beloved General.
1. The Little Pouch

**A/N: I've decided to do a little series about Zuko and Mai's journey into parenthood. Under the title of Daddy's Little Girl, this is the first of 8-9 one-shots. Please let me know your thoughts, the good _and_ the bad. It's the only way I'll learn, right?**

**The Little Pouch: Mai finds out she's pregnant. Now she has to deal with an overly sensitive husband. She thought she was the one who was pregnant. Enjoy!!**

--

It was a gorgeous day in the Fire Nation. The sun was occasionally blocked by fluffy white clouds, offering those not covered with the shade of the trees a break from the bright orb. Not that the temperature was too hot. It being late spring, soft wind from the coming rains offered a cool breeze.

The private courtyard of the Fire Lord stood right outside the window if his personal quarters. Beautiful flora created a series of mazes that all lead to the open wide space in the middle. At the moment the Fire Lord was training with his personal guards, enjoying the cooler weather while he could. His wife Mai sat at the living room window of their shared Royal Suite. She positioned one of the plush chairs, usually set in the middle of the circular room, so she could comfortably watch whatever was going on outside. One hand rested lightly on her swollen belly, the other twitched. Watching her husband train outside in the sun and surrounded by greenery, all she wanted to do was flick one of her knives at the back of his head.

Mai sighed. He was the reason she was stuck in this Agni forsaken _boring _room instead of outside under the willow tree, or even walking around the palace. She cursed herself for ever admitting to Zuko that her pregnancy was causing her to become increasingly tired. The palace doctors were immediately called to check her. At six months, they agreed with Mai that the lack of energy was to be expected. But no, mighty Lord Zuko would have none of it. He sent for the wisest of midwives for her advice, declaring that the palace doctors didn't know anything about anything. The Sage midwife would usually arrive at the beginning of the ninth month, but this was _urgent_. He placed her under suite arrest until the expert arrived. Mai fought him tooth and nail, but he is Lord of the land. And his word is law.

She sighed, rubbing her belly. Mai couldn't hate her husband too much. She understood his worry. They tried for _years_ to become with child. She'd been through special tests, on dozens of special diets, consulted the Temple Sages and even the Sun Tribe, but nothing helped. After five years of trying, they gave up and started thinking about adoption.

Mai shook her head as she remembered how she realized she had life living inside her. It had been Zuko, really. He hadn't had anything pressing to do that particular morning so they decided to sleep in. Snuggling to her husband, he noted in a way only he could do, that she was looking a little pudgy—_pudgy_! After slapping his body quite a few times and kicking him out the bedroom, she noticed that she _had_ gained a bit of weight on her belly. Mai frowned; she wouldn't call it _pudgy_, just a little _curvier_ than she should have been.

After a series of very invasive tests it was determined that she was pregnant. She smiled, _pregnant_. When they told her she was shocked out of any sort of reaction. Tears forced their way past her lashes. They tried _so _hard before. It even got to the point where she had to fight down jealousy as she started hearing of the others' children. Suki and Sokka were already on their third child. Katara just gave birth last year. She stared at her husband, who was staring at the sages, both wide eyed with disbelief.

"Pregnant?" Zuko sounded so different, so soft. "Are you sure?" One of the sages nodded.

"Fire Lady Mai is with child. We have determined that she is three months along." The sages confirmed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, you may go." Mai and Zuko stayed silent until the others left the room. Mai looked down at her stomach, _pregnant_. She remembered the look of Zuko's face. His eyes were open to capacity. His mouth formed a wide looking smile, baring teeth and forming the dimples that hardly ever showed. He looked crazy. Mai rolled her eyes, he was such a dork, but that didn't stop her from throwing herself into his arms. They were finally going to be parents.

Mai, honest to Agni, really didn't know she was pregnant. She had always been irregular (one of the many things her mother disapproved of). She faintly remembered being sick in the mornings for a week or so, but figured it was something she ate, and treated it accordingly. Well, her breasts _had_ been a bit tender lately.

Dork or not, Zuko's been such a pest since. Well, not pest per se, just very _very _attentive. Not only is she on house arrest, the sages put her on a special very bland diet and she has to see the doctor every week up until the midwife arrives. Everything was being done to make sure she and her little one are and stay healthy. Taking a break from the window, Mai went to their personal ice box. A sour pickle fish tart was calling for her. Zuko would kill her if he knew she was eating those things, but she didn't care. If she was going to be stuck in their quarters, she was going to do it under her terms-- sort of. Mai shrugged her shoulders. What Zuko doesn't know won't hurt him. Taking a forkful of the sour treat, she thanked all that was holy for Tom Tom and returned to her seat. This time instead of wishing for a knife in his head, she just hoped he'd trip and fall while completing one of his forms.

--

Two more documents; only two more and he was free from his self imposed limit of lordly duties. Zuko couldn't wait to get back to his living quarters. He was anxious to see his ever growing wife. He'd snuck a glimpse of her while he was training in the private courtyard. She was looking out the window, wanting nothing more than to take him out. He smirked as he signed the second to last scroll. Some might call the measure he put against Mai was too much, but he wasn't willing to budge. Not until the expert midwife arrived. _She should be arriving anytime now_. It had taken Mai and him too long to get this child, and he is making sure that everything is perfect.

He had a surprise for her today. The interior designer is coming so Mai and he can select colors, furniture, and a room for the baby. He stacked the rest of the papers in two neat piles, 'finished' and 'in progress' and locked the door on his way out. As he made his way to his quarters he gave each passing person, servant or official, one of those 'goofy' smiles Mai would roll her eyes at. Those on the receiving end of his now infamous expression just waved or gave a slight bow of recognition. It'd been three months since the royal couple found they were with child and they were used to the smile that seemed to never leave the Lord's face.

"She's been quiet today." One of the two guards reported to him as he entered his residence. "She had a visitor earlier this morning, her brother Tom Tom." He nodded to them as he prepared to face Mai's frightening glare. It's been close to a week since he forbade her to leave their quarters, and she has kept fighting it since. He glanced at her favorite spot of the whole apartment, but she wasn't there. He smelled the faint scent of rotting fish and fought sticking out his tongue in reaction. He knew Mai's little brother Tom Tom snuck her little pastries, and while he'd put her on house arrest, he wasn't will to risk his life and take her treats, even if they did reek. Scrunching his nose, he followed the scent into their bedroom. Lying on top of the covers on her side was his wife. Her hands rested under the pillow that supported her head and sitting behind her was the offending plate of half eaten sour-fish tart.

Zuko took a moment to appreciate the beauty of her relaxed face, for he knew her death glare would be set back in place when she woke. Kneeling on the floor beside the bed he rested one hand on her belly. He couldn't believe he put that there. Inside her was _their_ child, they _made_ it. He leaned over and put his lips to her belly in a light kiss.

"You know I still hate you." Mai let her fingers play with his hair, pulling the top knot out and watching the hair fall around his face. She gave him a little smile.

"I know." He replied, taking the offending hand from his hair and into his own. "Do you feel up to seeing the royal designer today?" Mai nodded slightly, "Only if you go to hell." Zuko's tiny smile grew, showing his dimples again, and as always, Mai rolled her eyes.

"Help me up you dork."

As he helped his wife to her feet, Zuko promised that he would be the best father ever. There was no doubt that he wouldn't be like the man stuck in the dungeons of the palace. He was a better husband, and touching Mai's stomach again, he knew he'd be a better father. Now all he had to do was wait 3 more months-- and live. Mai can be very mean when she wanted to be.

--

**A/N: The next part should be posted in the next couple of days. I have a new notebook computer so there should be no complications!! Thanks so much for reading :o)**


	2. Welcome, Xin Lee

**A/N: Welcome back for the second installment! First and foremost, I have to thank my beta _WhisperToBeSoftly_, who has made this piece all the more readable. ****Next, thanks to all the readers who reviewed the first chapter and who I hope to hear from again. I haven't gotten back to all of you, but give me time. I will eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar characters mentioned in this piece are not mine. Minor OC's are.**

**Summary:**Baby Xin Lee is born. The new parents deal with a newborn and the emotions that follow.

--

It was after midnight in the Fire Nation, but not a soul was sleeping in the palace. The doctor's ward that was usually vacant minus a few patients and a nurse was now teeming with nursemaids and temple sages. The activity was centered on one room. Nursemaids were continually running in with clean towels and exiting with bloodied ones. Piercing screams could be heard throughout the ward. Fire Lady Mai had finally gone into labor, and was currently pushing with all her might.

This was the worst pain she ever felt. Cramps ripped through her lower torso. The woman between her legs kept prodding her with her stupid boney fingers and if she told her to calm down _one more_ time she was going to kick her in her damn face.

_Agni_, it hurt _so _much! Mai pushed again, per instructions of boney fingers. She could smell the incense was burning in the background, a combination of vanilla and lavender. She knew the Sage Priests were somewhere near her, but she lacked the care to locate them. She had to admit, even through the pain, the smells were calming. However, with all the strangers in the room, she just wanted to see the familiar face of her husband. She wanted something to focus on other than the tiny body forcing itself out of her. She wanted to roll her eyes at his dorky smile, or stare into his too gold eyes, or beat the crap out of his for causing this pain. She let out another yell with another contraction. _Zuko, where are you?_

_--_

The Fire Lord was currently stuck in the waiting room, head in hand sitting with a heavy heart in one of the chairs. He jerked as he heard Mai scream his name, but he didn't try to go to her. He'd tried numerous times earlier. Even though he was the Fire Lord and his word was law, those bastard Fire Sages refused to allow him to go to his wife. Everybody and their sister were in there helping with the birth of his child, except him. He felt absolutely useless. What was the point of being Fire Lord if he couldn't even be there for his wife, emotional support or something? Two columns of steam escaped from his nose in a frustrated snort.

"Mai is in good hands, nephew. No soon-to-be father of nobility has ever been allowed in the maternity room." Zuko looked to his uncle. Besides his grayer hair, the old man had changed little since the end of the war. He sat across from him, calming tea in hands. "Zuko, please, have a cup of tea."

"The last thing I need is a cup of tea, Uncle." He ran his fingers through his hair after a particularly loud scream. He was thankful that his uncle was here. He didn't know how he would have gotten through the first half of the night. It was his uncle who kept him from blasting the Fire Sages when they refused him entrance. And it was his uncle who would be taking over Fire Lord duties for the next month so he and his wife could adjust to the new baby.

Zuko was also hoping to spend a little time with Iroh as well. He hadn't seen the tea lover for four years. After relative stability was established among the nations, Iroh proclaimed that he had no more to teach Zuko. With blue prints in one hand and Jasmine tea in the other, Iroh sailed to Ba Sing Se. There he promptly opened a tea shop and married a nice Earth Kingdom widow, who apparently had the passion of a fire bender. Zuko frowned; said woman was also in the room with his laboring wife.

Iroh was about to disagree with his near-son when a young woman in orange robes cleared her throat at the hallway entrance.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lord Iroh; Mai has delivered the princess and is waiting for you."

Zuko's face instantly broke into a wide smile, "Princess, a girl?"

"Yes, if you would please follow me." Zuko began to follow the nurse when he noticed his uncle had not moved from his spot. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, turning back to the old man. "Spirits no," he replied shaking his, small grin gracing his features, "this time is for you and Mai. I'll have plenty of time to spoil my little grandniece in the future. Now shoo already, unless you would like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks!" Zuko gave a short laugh and ran down the hall with robes billowing behind him. "Last door on the left!" the nurse yelled to him.

--

Zuko entered the room. It was fairly bare with metal tables bordering the walls. Considering what happened a short time earlier, it was very clean, bloodied sheets and towels having been removed. The nurses and priests that flowed in and out of the room were absent. Torches and candles were lit and there was a strong smell of something flower-y. In the center lay Mai. She was holding a little red bundle in her arms against her chest. A half smile graced her face as she looked up to him. Her hair was hastily pulled into a bun on the top of her head, bangs surrounded her face.

"Come here, dork." Zuko obeyed, and rushed over to her side. Ignoring the seat next to the bed he leaned over and looked into the red wrapping. A tiny pink face poked out from the wrapping with a little equally pink hand balled in a fist. Her eyes hadn't opened yet, and were covered in a thick oil. Zuko didn't know whether to smile or cringe, so a mixture of the two graced his face. The tiny baby was both the _cutest_ and the _ugliest _thing he'd ever seen.

"Zuko, she's going to lighten and her face will fill." Mai chided. "Here, take her."

"I don't kno-"

"Take the head and cradle the body" Mai was tired. All the energy she gained from finally seeing the face of her daughter drained from her being. The last thing she saw before slipping into slumber were the two most important people in her life.

"So, _you _are the little creature that's been kicking my wife in her ribs." The little being yawned in response. Noticing his wife was asleep he finally sat into the chair. One hand cradling her head, the other her body, Zuko was amazed at the small size of his daughter. He felt that goofy grin spread across his face. _His_ daughter. "You don't know how much trouble you've caused me. You're mother nearly murdered me in the last couple of weeks." The only reaction he got was a quite coo, but dang it if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

His daughter was currently trying to fit her one free hand in her mouth. He corrected his early assessment. She wasn't _that _ugly, just a little pink. Xin Lee was her name. Mai and Zuko already discussed (although some would say "argued") potential names and settled on it. If she were male, they'd have gone with Tin Lee. They purposely picked a name with no meaning because they had no idea who or what Xin Lee would become They didn't want a name that didn't fit her character. They also didn't want to name her after some else. She was to become her own person, not the shadow of who her name was.

Looking into his daughter's face, he knew they'd made the right decision. Taking her tiny hand out of her mouth, he let her wrap the five miniature fingers around his one and put it into her mouth. Tasting something that wasn't food, she inhaled and let out the most devilish of shrieks.

--

It was a couple of candle marks before dawn. Mai sat upright in the bed with baby Xin Lee held to her chest. She occasionally grimaced as her daughter sucked a little too hard at her sensitive nipple. Next to her was the fire lord-- well, the half conscious Fire Lord. He was sitting up, but his head nodded about as many times as Mai grimaced. She would have laughed if she weren't so tired herself. It'd been a month since their daughter's birth, and both were 

nearly dead of exhaustion. Mai even covered the mirrors of the suite so she didn't have to see the purple bags under her eyes. She winced again at the hard suckle.

Zuko didn't look much better. His head jerked back momentarily waking him before he dozed off again. His hair was in a messy top knot, bangs frizzed and sticking all ways except the right way, and mouth half open in half slumber. He was waiting for Mai and Xin to finish their feeding session. So Mai didn't do all the work, he got Lil' Xin Lee when she was ready for a feeding, and he'd put her back in her crib when she was done. This meant both parents lacked undisturbed rest.

They were fools to think this was going to be easy, Mai thought. Xin's bedroom was originally down towards the end of the hall of their royal quarters, chosen for the window's view. They quickly learned that walking that long hallway three times a night

wasn't going to work. Her crib was moved into their own quarters. Mai and Zuko thought that he'd only need a month break from running the country. Ha! Thank goodness Iroh didn't have anything pressing to do in the Earth Kingdom. His new wife went back to the tea shop in Ba Sing Se and he agreed to stay two more months, slowly giving duties back to Zuko as he adjusted to the schedule Xin Lee put them on.

Mai looked down into Xin's eyes as she dozed off, slowing her suckle. Her daughter and her shared eyes in shape and but Xin Lee's shared their color with both parents. They were mostly silver like her mother's, but with a slight gold tint that would sometimes flash depending on the light. Thick black hair already covered the tiny head and her wide smile reminded her of Iroh's. She was adorable, really, and though she had the most annoying cry, it was all worth it. Fully covering her breast, she nudged Zuko. Jerking with a 'huh', he quickly got up and took Xin Lee from her mother's hands.

Cradling the young babe on his chest and shoulder, Zuko wondered not for the first time if life with a child was forever going to be this demanding. He laid the slumbering baby in her custom bed carved from the rare tundra wood of the Water nation, compliments of Sokka and Suki. He covered her small body in the orange cotton blanket, a gift from Aang and his wife. The fibers were harvested in the fields of the southern Air Temple and Katara wove the blanket herself. Above her head hung a continuous revolving metal mobile, something Teo and Toph invented together. No other crib in the world held it. He smiled, only the best for his daughter. Somehow Xin had gotten a hold of his finger and held on for dear life, giving her father a wide sleep smile. He patted the mass of black growing from her head. She was worth it.

After making sure Xin was comfortable Zuko quickly got back into bed with his spent wife. She was already asleep, hair as disheveled as he felt. Wrapping his body around hers and pillowing his head on her back, it didn't take him long to join Mai in dreamland. They both knew that Xin Lee would announce her hunger to the world no later than the break of dawn and every minute they could sleep was precious.

--

**-6 months later-**

"What do you mean you _don't have_ _her_?"

"F-Fire Lady Mai, I'm sorry, bu-"

"Just spit it out! Where is my daughter?"

"Fire Lord Z-Zuko took her, just a candle mark after you left. He said you wouldn't mind!"

Mai stared at the nursemaid through her frosty gaze. She knew the bowing girl wasn't to blame, but for those few short seconds Mai seriously thought the darn girl lost her child. Letting out a shaky breath, she waved the cowering maid away. She mad her way to her favorite seat in the royal suite and sat down heavily, only to wince at the sharp pain in her backside. Mai grimaced as she removed one of Xin Lee's wooden blocks from under her. Staring at the smiling seal-cow carved into the dark 

wood, she felt the tears gather and fall down her face. Holding her face with her free hand, she let the tears fall unhindered.

She'd been a growing mess since Zuko took back the full duties of Fire Lord three months ago. The days of sleeping in and playing peek-a-boo with their little babe were gone with the growing amount of work that waited for Zuko. They no longer took family walks in the market together, Xin Lee on her hip, Zuko pointing out the most random things, though they both knew Xin wasn't paying attention. Now Zuko's days consisted of meetings, and paperwork, speeches, and more paperwork.

These days the Fire Lord rose at sunrise to continue fire bending training from his long hiatus. This left Mai and Xin alone until lunch. They'd usually walk the palace gardens, letting tiny babe play with her toys while Mai sat against one of the many shade trees. If he could find time, they would all meet for lunch at the gazebo recently built on the opposite side of the Turtle-duck pond. Then she'd be lucky to see him before bedtime, as she would usually nod off before he came back from his offices.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, when Iroh finally bid his farewell, that she felt the full weight of her loneliness. With Iroh still in the palace he and Mai with Xin would often do the things Mai and Zuko _used _to do; walks and picnics, and even a little shopping. When she needed a break Iroh was right in the next wing, willing to take Xin Lee for some candle marks. He also offered her great advice for the upcoming years. They both knew that it would be quite a long while before time permitted his return to the Fire Nation palace.

Four become three, and then down to two, Mai and Xin Lee. And as much as she loved her daughter, spending hours upon hours engaged in conversations of baby language and repeat lullabies made her crave adult attention even more. She let out a shaky sigh as she tried to rein in her emotions. Agni, she wished Ty Lee was here, or even Toph Bei Fong. They'd gotten along quite famously during the half year she stayed in the fire nation.

Being Fire Lady, she was surrounded by hundreds of potential friends. Being the Fire Lady also meant that these potential friends would befriend her only for the possibility of social mobility. That being said, Mai didn't trust any of them. Maybe she was being too hard on the ladies of the Court. Azula befriended her and Ty Lee, and they weren't looking for a bonus in status, at least Ty Lee wasn't. Mai scoffed, her mother had, but that wasn't _Mai's_ intent.

And to top it off, she still hadn't lost all of the baby fat she'd gained from the pregnancy. She was reminded every time the tailor took her measurements for a new robe. She chuckled to herself, what would Ty Lee say to that? "Be happy!" she'd exclaim from her upside-down form, "You are such a dingy gray, Mai!".

Toph, after bruising her arm, would lay out bare the facts. "Mai," she'd begin, her voice stern with only a hint of affection, "you are Fire Lady, you have the man on your dreams, you have a beautiful healthy daughter, what is there to cry for? You're going soft, Knifey"

Mai straightened her back, what _was_she crying for? Shaking her head, she realized that she had indeed gone soft. Never had she been so dependent on another for happiness. The old single Mai would have found it amusing to have a swarm of women vying for her Fire Lady affections. If she missed her friends, she could write them, maybe invite them to the palace. And while the palace wasn't the most interesting of places, she could always keep herself entertained at other's expense. She couldn't recall the last time she played a prank on Zuko. Shaking her head and freeing her face of tears, Mai promised herself that she was going to be more proactive in her joy. And she was going to start by giving her dense husband a piece of her mind. He'd nearly given her a heart attack, taking Xin Lee without telling her.

--

Head held high in better spirits, Fire Lady Mai made her way to Zuko's study. Nodding to the posted guards, she halted with her hand on the handle. Without pressing her ear to the door, she could hear the high pitched squeals and bubbling laughter of Xin. She fought the smile trying to push its way to her face. She had come to argue with the Lord, but the effect of her chastisement would severely diminish if she couldn't keep a straight face. Taking a few calm breaths, she walked into the room, but her straight face broke out in not only a smile, but a few giggles passed as well.

Zuko wasn't at his desk. Unfinished documents and a leaking fountain pen were strewn in front of a bodiless chair. Lord Zuko, formal robes and all was lying on his side, back to door, playing with little Xin Lee. Xin, who had learned to sit upright without support was squealing with all her might, one and buried in her father's loose hair, the other swinging up and down in delight. Mai could barely make out the wooden blocks Zuko was stacking in front of him and their daughter, who was waiting for her chance to knock them down. Mai herself had played the game with her-- for _hours_. Judging from the lack of documents in his outboxes, so had Zuko.

Not hearing his wife enter the room, Zuko continued stacking the blocks while cooing something to Xin. It was Xin who noticed her first, yelling out something close to 'mama' without the 'm', and raising her stubby little arms; the universal signal for 'pick me up'. Unfortunately, she didn't let go of her father's hair in the process, causing Zuko's head to jerk with the motion. It was only when he rolled on his stomach and tried to extract his tangled hair from a grip too tight to be a child's, did he notice the tips of Mai's pointed shoes. Freezing he stared at the familiar footwear, his gaze slowly traveled up her form until meeting eyes with his greatly amused wife; one eyebrow raised and mouth almost failing to hide the smirk he just _knew_she was trying to hold. "Fire Lord Zuko." She stated, sucking her cheeks in, desperately trying to hold in laughter. He gave her a weak smile, "Uh- hey?"

Mai looked to the ceiling. If she were to have any success in keeping in her laughter, she would have to _not_look at Zuko, eyes still wide from being caught in the _most _un-lordly of situations. As she waited for him the get himself situated, she wished to Agni that Sokka were here with his paper and pen. This was something she wanted to remember forever and she secretly hoped more were in the future.

--  
**The End**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! The next chapter should be up within the next to weeks. Comments, good and bad are welcome.**


	3. Terrible 3's are Worse than 2's

**A/N: Chapter 3, I feel accomplished. Much thanks to _WhisperToBeSoftly for _being as great as she is! Thanks also to all those who have reviewed, alerted, and favored this story. It all goes straight to the heart :o)**

**Disclaimer: Avatar characters mentioned in this piece are not mine. Minor OC's are.**

**Summary: Little Xin Lee has learned a few new tricks. How will the royal couple react?**

--

"This is all _your_ fault!"

"Wha-why!"

"If you hadn't taught her how to undo bows, she wou-"

"Oh no you don't! It's not my fault that _your_daughter ran away from Chu."

Mai huffed as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Instead of enjoying the party being thrown in the Lord's honor, both she and he were in the back room arguing about who laid blame to the most humiliating experience in either of their lives.

"Xin Lee, stay still."

"No!"

"_Stay_ _still _or daddy will be very angry with you."

"No! Don't wanna!"

Watching her husband try to put Xin's dress back on, she wondered why none of the ladies of the court encountered this problem. Xin Lee, who was three months short of four, seemed to have transformed from a talkative lively baby to a talkative possessive little monster. Everything was now hers, she never needed help doing any task, she was demanding, and she hated wearing clothes. The icing on the cake came with her ability to run- and _oh_ _boy_ did she ever. She ran from everything, making the most simplest of tasks an exercise for all involved.

Xin Lee was work, and the royal parents realized it when she neared the halfway mark of her second year. It took Mai and Zuko three weeks to interview and find a nanny that was perfect for their daughter. The extra pair of hands, by the name of Chu, was a welcome help. However, with the new change in events, she wondered if one nanny was enough.

"_No_! I wanna do it daddy!"

"Xinny, you don't know how."

"I do, I do. No, _I wanna_."

Mai pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off the headache she knew was coming. _Count to ten, count to ten. _Her lips curled. It didn't work.

"Xin Lee! Stop moving this instant and let your father put the dress on!"

"But-"

"No Xin. Do you remember what your father said about _bad girls_?"

"Mama, I'm not being a bad girl." Xin's voice held the beginning of tears. As Mai witnessed the forming of a pout, she wondered if she were being too harsh. Now that Xinny was starting to understand language, she had to be extra careful about what and _how_she expressed herself. Mai knew she was a strict and serious person. Everyone around her was used to it, but she didn't want her daughter to become accustomed to it too. It wasn't fair to Xin Lee. She was about to correct her earlier statement, but Zuko beat her to it. She had to admit he was very attuned to their daughter's feelings, and always seemed to say the right thing.

"Xinny, you _were_being a bad girl. How many times did I ask you to stand still?" Kneeling in front of their daughter, he waited patiently for her answer. Xin had stilled her movement while trying to figure the correct answer to her father's question. She needed to answer in a way that didn't make her a bad girl. This gave Zuko just enough time to slip the dress on her and close the ties without her noticing.

"But I'm not being a bad girl." Xin exclaimed, figuring that if she skipped the question altogether she wouldn't have to admit to the rather high number. She widened her eyes as wide as they would go and looked to both her mother and father as Zuko placed her on his hip. When a casual 'uh-huh' was all she received in response, her pout became fullblown.

Feeling his daughter bury her head in his neck, he shook his head. She knew very well her disobedience, and no pout, no matter how cute, would make him admit to her otherwise.

"I'll take her." Mai suggested as she took their daughter from his hip to hers. Neither was willing to place her feet on the floor, offering her a chance of a repeat of her earlier actions. And Mai really didn't want to face the crowd of judgmental _psychopaths_ that awaited the royal couple's return.

"So I guess I will be the one to explain the actions of the naughty princess to our distinguished guest?" Zuko sighed. While the opposition of some to his taking of the throne had dramatically decreased, there were a few who still questioned his ability to run the nation. Xin's little marathon through the crowd, bare with dress and diaper (Thank Agni, _clean_ diaper) in hand, might have given their argument some merit. How could he effectively run a nation when he couldn't even get his daughter under control?

Frowning, Zuko scoffed at the thought. Let them try to catch the little three year old and tell him how easy it was. They'd change their tune real quick.

Making his way down the hall towards the banquet hall, he couldn't help smile at his daughter's voice floating from the opposite end of the hall; "But mama, I'm not naughty", still holding the conviction that she so desperately wanted them to believe. Maybe he was lucky to face a pack of bloodthirsty politicians. Anything would be easier than hearing Xin Lee's adamant argument for the next two hours. He prayed silently for Mai's sanity and continued on towards his guests.

--

"But mama, I'm _not_naughty." Xin Lee had been repeating this statement with little variation since leaving her father in the hallway, getting no reaction from Mai with the exception of the occasional snort. After finally reaching their suite, Mai placed the little one on her feet and doubled back to the door making sure it was locked.

"Mama!" The little one was demanding her mother's attention.

"Take off your dress, Xinny." Mai replied, taking off her own outer robes until she reached her shift.

"I don't wanna, I'm not a naughty girl!" Xin declared as she crossed her little arms over her chest. Mai warily stared at her daughter. Xin Lee was almost the spitting image of her younger self, face wide and features sharpening, but she shared her father's personality. Stubborn, hot headed, and quick to act without thinking, it's a good thing Mai had experience with Zuko. This little act of defiance was nothing she couldn't handle. Mai crossed her own arms and gave her daughter _the look_. It was the look that every mother and child shared that warned said child of possible consequences if orders are ignored.

In an even tone she addressed her daughter. "Xin Lee, I'm going to give you a choice. You can take off your dress and go into the bathing room, _or_ you can go into your room and not see the Avatar's flying bison tomorrow. Either way, you are not going to just stand there and do nothing."

Xin Lee's arms loosened their tightness across her chest as she looked to her mother. She wasn't really giving her much of a choice. She really _really_ wanted to see the avatar's pet. Pouting she hung her head and followed her mother into the bathing room. It wasn't fair!

Mai smirked. Xin Lee was dramatic like her father too. She entered the steaming water and reached for her still pouting daughter. Xin didn't move any closer to the edge. "Come on you little monster, don't make get out of the water just for you. You won't like it when I get you." Mai warned, raising a brow. Xin sighed and complied, allowing her mother to take her by the waist. However, she wasn't expecting her mother to dunk her under the water. She was pulled from under the water into her mother's arms then dunked again. "Mama!" She shrieked, trying her hardest not to laugh. But her mother made it increasingly different as she tickled her belly.

Mai was getting tired of her daughter's pout and decided a good tickle session was in order. She wondered how long her daughter would last before breaking out in giggles. She lasted all of five seconds before her full laughs filled the room and Mai could only last twice as long before her own joined her daughter's.

When the excitement finally died down, Mai and Xin Lee sat on the rising steps of the large tub. "Mama, what kind of monster am I?" Xin asked suddenly. Mai paused, her fingers buried in her daughter's soapy hair.

"Um- well, a tiny one?" Mai didn't know how to answer that one. She hadn't meant to call her daughter that out loud.

"I wanna be a green one!" Mai rinsed her daughter's hair.

"And I wanna have long hair and blue eyes but I don't want sharp teeth cause I don't want to hurt nobody-"

"-anybody" Mai corrected as she completed the final rinse.

"-Anybody. And I want to live in the jungle, and I want to live in palace, and I would eat fruit tarts _all_day-" By this time Mai had Xin Lee dried and oiled, and she was slipping her sleeping robes on.

"Mama, can we draw a picture for daddy? I wanna draw a monster."

--

Zuko yawned for the fifteenth time, bumping into his shoulder into the wall. After soothing the crowd, numerable toasts to his person, mindless small talk and enough hors d'oeuvres to fill Appa, Zuko was tired. But after speaking with Chu about Xin Lee's 'performance', he could be considered the walking dead. He was also slightly miffed that Mai hadn't come back to the party. Her cold gaze was an effective barrier to most of the contemptuous politicians. Tonight he felt bare to their clawing eyes. He paused mid-step. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating; but he certainly felt the absence of his wife. She was only supposed to put their little one to bed, he wondered what took her. He nodded to the guards as he entered his apartment. Now all he wanted to do was join his wife in sweet slumber and wait until morning to express his displeasure.

He peeled his robes off making his way to the royal bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothing behind he knew Mai would be displeased when she woke. Well, if he had to deal with all those issues tonight she could deal with a little mess tomorrow. He frowned. Was he being immature? Shaking his head, he was at the point where he didn't care.

The scene that awaited him wasn't what he expected, but it wasn't unwelcome. Two of the most important people in his life were snuggled on the covers of his bed. Facing each other, Mai's body was protectively covering Xin Lee, who was snuggled against her mother. Surrounding them were colored wax sticks and colorful drawings on scrolls. Zuko smirked. They were supposed to be punishing Little Xinny for her strip tease, and she ends up falling asleep drawing pictures of- Zuko picked one up, turning it every which way- of green hairy hippo-cows?

Pushing aside the creative learning tools, he laid on the other side of Xin Lee. Sometimes he questioned what the big deal people made over parenting. He was constantly reminded with scenes like these exactly what they were talking about. Mai wore motherhood well. She looked so peaceful; face calm and relaxed, warm. He moved some of her bangs covering her face and not for the first time thanked Agni for his luck in a mate. She was far from perfect, but she was perfect for him, and that was all that mattered.

She once confided in him that she was afraid Xin would be put off by her personality. What Mai didn't realize was that the child who mirrored her face _adored_her. Their little piglet was always mimicking her mother's antics. When Mai crossed her arms so did she, when Mai sighed, so did she. The only real difference was the wide smile Xin always wore, reminiscent of his Uncle's.

Sighing, he thought about tomorrow. The Gaang was planned to arrive tomorrow. His uncle was also going to make a showing. He was surprised Xin Lee was able to fall asleep tonight. She hadn't stopped talking about tomorrow since he first told her about it. Appa was the main attraction for her, but he knew she'd also enjoy Sokka and Suki's twins. Being the Princess of the Fire Nation hadn't allotted her many friends. She mainly played with the servant's children. And while she had fun with them, it would be nice for her to see some new faces.

Zuko himself was also looking forward to seeing the others. Toph and Teo had been together forever, but were opposed to marriage. They'd been busy with a new advanced academy for benders. All nations have invested in this elite facility. There were also rumors of a pregnancy, but that's something he'd have to see to believe.

Aang and Katara have always been welcomed to the nation, but this would be the first time since before Xin's birth that they were here. It would be nice to see if the Avatar had lost some of his childish exuberance. Sokka and Suki were coming all the way from the Southern Water Tribe. He was sure Sokka had some outrageous stories to share.

It should be a great two weeks. And snuggled somewhere in there, he and Mai really had to talk to Xin about tonight. Though he was sure that conversation would never happen, considering that Mai, the most focused out of both of them, got punked into scroll coloring. He stood no chance.

--

**The End.**

**Thank you again for reading! And as always, comments of any kind are welcome.**


	4. Avatar Day

**Summary:** The Avatar has finally arrived.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender do not belong to me, all other characters do.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, _WhisperToMeSoftly_. Her great eye in grammar and fantastic suggestions have made this peice better than I ever could :o)

--

Mai joined her husband on one of the many plush couches in the banquet hall. Leaning her body on his side she felt him shift, one arm draping lazily over her shoulders. Day one of the Avatar's stay in the Fire Palace was nearly over and Mai didn't know if she held enough strength to complete the week.

"We're getting old." Zuko said with a sigh, one hand rubbing harshly the side of his face. Mai snickered and made a show of straightening her back-- only to slump back against him in defeat. After a day like today, she wasn't going to argue.

A yawn escaped her as she surveyed the dying party. The hall was small--well as small as any room of a palace could be. Blues, greens, reds, and oranges of silks and sheer fabrics draped the walls, signifying the coming together of the four nations, even if it was a private affair. Buffet tables that once hosted a wide array of specialty entrees lined both ends of the room. The middle of the room held the dance floor, surrounded by oversized cushions and other forms of seating. There were a few couples dancing, one being Aang and Katara.

Mai scoffed. She figured the Avatar could dance the night away, and he showed no signs of stopping. The years had been good to him, she had to admit, but his newfound height and squared jaw did nothing to curb his enthusiasm for life. Feeling the tug of a smile, Mai was quite proud of the monk. He even tired the children, which was quite a feat.

Speaking of the children, they were past sleep huddled on a pile of cushions. A closer look revealed the snoring Sokka splayed in the middle of them. His son and daughter's heads pillowed by his overstuffed tummy; Xin Lee and her new best friend Kyatso shared is thighs, and the eldest child and nephew rested on his shoulder. How they could sleep with such a loud aggravating sound coming from their makeshift bed was beyond her understanding. She motioned for Chu to begin moving them to a more permanent place of rest; she'd leave Sokka for Suki.

"Maybe we should retire too." Zuko suggested, "It's got to be early morning and we've got an even bigger day ahead of us." Mai just yawned and shrugged, burying her head into his shoulder. She was perfectly content to stay put for a while longer. It was not uncomfortable and she didn't know if she wanted to make the trek to their living quarters just yet.

Zuko pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing the slightly disheveled bun. "What a day." Mai sighed in response. _Yes, what a day_.

--

Xin Lee had spent the previous two weeks in nonstop excitement over the Avatar's arrival. Appa was all she spoke of. Her room was littered with scrolls of colorfully drawn flying bison and Zuko was near tired of telling stories of his adventures with the avatar. So what a surprise it had been to both when Xin Lee screamed at the top of her lungs at her first sight of the giant animal. She hid her face in the nape of her father's neck and wouldn't release her hold of him until the sound of Appa's bellows were left outside the elaborate palace doors. It had taken soothing words from Mai and a promise from Zuko that he-- as acting Fire Lord and Son of Agni incarnate-- would fire bend the animal if it tried to eat her-- to get Xin Lee within fifty paces of Appa.

To make matters worse, the five year old Ting began making fun of Xin Lee for her tears the minute they were alone. Being Sokka's son he was used to the lovable flying beast and couldn't understand her fear. And being Sokka's son, he expressed his perplexities in the form of sarcastic taunting.

Mai didn't know exactly what words were exchanged. She, along with Zuko and their guests were on the other side of the courtyard finishing a refreshingly light lunch. However, following a sharp yell and high pitched shouting they found Ting on the ground hugging his knee to his chest and crying. Apparently the little princess thought it acceptable to kick the water tribe boy in the shin for his harsh words. It wasn't until later when both parties calmed did they figure the gist of what happened.

Though Zuko chided their daughter, Mai knew that deep down he was proud of Xinny's actions-- and Mai couldn't agree more. But Xin Lee was heir to the Fire Nation throne; she needed to learn that in this time of peace violence wasn't the answer to everything. Even something a small as kicking a snot nosed brat wasn't to be tolerated. Sokka wasn't happy about the situation as well, but a quick glare from Suki halted any offending words that might have escaped his trap.

Kyatso and Xin immediately took to each other. With only a year difference in age they bonded over their mutual dislike of Kyatso's cousin. Aang and Katara's daughter was also starting to show signs of her control over air and provided great entertainment to Xin. She even got her to pat Appa's tail while Kyatso distracted him. Of course, that _could_be attributed to the dare she overheard Ting propose to her. Either way, Xin Lee got over her fear and was making new friends. And with Kyatso's older brother, Suno, looking after the younger children, Mai was able to enjoy some of the older company.

Mai was jilted out of her thoughts as Zuko jerked under her. One look to her husband confirmed that he was nodding into sleep. She patted his knee.

"C'mon old man, let's get to bed." She suggested in her dry tone. He snorted as he stretched his limbs, his body now free of her weight.

"You're the one who lost to a pregnant blind woman."

Mai glared at him as he picked himself off the couch, joints audibly popping. That was a low blow. "Toph had the advantage of earth bending. There was no way I could win against that."

Zuko gave a half smile, "How does earth bending help in Pai Sho?" Mai huffed and crossed her arms, a small pout forming, too small for a stranger to notice but just enough to catch Zuko's eye. "And what does that have to do with age?" she retorted.

Pulling his wife by the hand into the hall and towards their quarters he replied in a smug tone, "Honey, it's that fact that you even played Pai Sho. That's an old people game, like Uncle."

Mai seriously considered tripping him.

--

As exhausted as he was, Zuko couldn't keep the smile off his face at the glare he received from Mai. It took balls to call the Fire Lady old and he was beyond happy she no longer carried the sharp knives on her person. The delicate foot placed in front of his step would have fell him if he hadn't been paying attention.

"I never thought I'd see the day Toph Bei Fong pregnant."

"Yes, she's getting quite huge."

Zuko chuckled while opening the door for his wife. "Don't let her hear you say that. According to Teo she's pretty sensitive, probably worse than you were."

"I wasn't that bad, you were just that annoying."

"Your fish tarts were annoying."

Mai sighed, "Whatever."

Zuko began preparing for bed as Mai checked on their daughter. It felt nice to spend the day with family and friends, no Fire Lord business, no executive decisions, just enjoying the company of loved ones. He removed his layers of robes and placed them in a basket to be washed by the staff. He then went into the washroom to one stone bowl of two resting on the pedestal. The water was cold, freezing to the touch, but he only heated one to boiling. He didn't mind the coolness on his face, but Mai preferred her water fairly hot. By the time she finished the first half of her routine, the water should have cooled to the perfect temperature.

Finishing his business in the washroom, he joined Mai in the bedroom. She changed into her bed slip and was at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. He stood by the canopied bed to watch her nightly ritual. Silky shiny locks fell to her lower back, the brush easily running through the strands. He'd learned in the early stages of their marriage not to run his fingers though the long tresses, for fear of bruised fingers from the wooden weapon she held in her hands. His fingers still twitched anxiously in reminder of the silky feel.

Usually Xin Lee would join Mai in this ritual, but the little princess had been put to bed awhile ago. Zuko smirked as he left his wife to her habitual actions. Mai would have a fun time untangling the little one's black mane in the morning. Xin Lee wasn't one to stand still, and would be harder to manage after a full night's sleep.

A small room down the hall of their quarters held said child. The stuffed mattress sank under his weight and as predicted, hair wild and tangled framed Xin's tiny oval face. Zuko smiled. She looked so innocent-- but he knew better. This innocent near four-year-old child had picked a fight with a five year old boy. He covered his mouth to hide a chuckle. That was his girl, a fighter just like her parents. But unlike her parents she was quick to smile, and quick to accept others…except Ting, that is.

Despite her displeasure with Ting, she adored his father. Zuko felt it had more to do with Sokka's ridiculous water tribe ceremonial helmet than his display of boomerang 'talents'. Zuko frowned to himself. Xin Lee had seen many of his own fire bending tricks; he didn't know why she would be so enamored with the silly metal _toy_. And Zuko's skill with the broadsword was certainly more entertaining than _Sokka_.

She'd also been quite impressed with Aang's air bending, but that was to be expected. The avatar could do amazing things with his control of wind and air. Where Zuko could only get a foot or two of height when throwing Xin Lee in the air, Aang could get five feet or more. She laughed and squealed until her face turned red. But that was nothing compared to the delight on her face when she rode Appa. Her new found friends seemed to give Xin Lee confidence enough to join the others for a ride on the gentle animal, in the safety of her father's lap of course.

The sun had just set, its dying rays barely touching the land. Wind flying through their hair, Appa's passengers saw the capital in a way most of its citizen would never see it. The yellow glow of window candles and street torches outlined the city like a maze. Xin Lee gleefully pointed to a group of children still playing in a wide alley way, using the last bit of sun for their game. They passed over the rim of the dormant volcano that surrounded the capital. Xin Lee held tightly to her father's robes from vertigo but the toothy smile never left her face.

This was the farthest she had ever been from the palace. She excitedly pointed to donkey-cows and the sheep-goats being herded into tight crowds in the surrounding farms, animals she'd only seen drawn in the books and scrolls of bedtime stories. Riding Appa was nothing new to Zuko, but his daughter brought a new level of excitement and appreciation that moved him deeply. Because of the Avatar and his friends, they were able to fly freely in Fire Nation Air without threat. There were no air balloons patrolling the skies, no ground troops stationed in various towns. Citizens were able to roam free of harassment, like the cattle Xin Lee observed.

--

If he'd been anywhere else the warm slightly damp fingers tracing the back of his neck would have put him on alert, but he relaxed under their soothing strokes. The mattress sank again with the added weight of his wife. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed.

"I hope she sleeps in." She whispered in his ear, arms snaking around his bare midsection. He hummed in response. They both froze as Xin Lee shifted in her sleep, kicking one leg hard into her father's side.

"She's just like you." Mai whispered quietly into his neck, her lips tickling the tiny hairs. He shook his head in disagreement. It was apparent to Zuko that Xin Lee was quickly growing into a confident, intelligent child; and that one day, she would become an even greater leader than either of her parents. It was evident in her easy smile and open mind: she took after her great uncle. He just hoped she didn't take after his love of _leaf juice _as well.

--

Thank you for reading. As always, comments and criticisms are welcomed. Special thanks to _**Its-Maiko-itches**_ for the kick in arse to get this chapter done :o)


	5. Like Mother

**A/N: Hehehe, _so_ sorry for the delay. This chapter was a bit hard for me to get out. I knew where I wanted to go, I just didn't know how to get there. "Like Mother..." is really focused on Mai. I have to be honest, getting into her head is very..._fun_...for me. The next chapter (good news for all, I have already started it) will be more focused on Zuko.**

**Much Thanks to my beta, _WhisperToMeSoftly_ who has a great knack for this nail in my foot called grammar :o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Avatar, I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment. Xin Lee is mine.**

**---**

Why? _Why_? It was the only question she could ask herself in a situation like this. Mai had sent Zuko to find their six year old daughter-- two candle marks ago. It wasn't that difficult of a task and should have been completed without trouble. Xin Lee was _supposed_ to be in the gardens with friends she'd made over the years with the palace servant's children.

It was a bit difficult for Mai to accept that her daughter had chosen the two peasant boys and girl as her closest friends but they seemed to play well together. Mai couldn't supervise with them all the time, the Fire Lady duties she'd finally embraced took a lot of her time, but she made sure Chu followed the mini gang when the royal couple were busy. She wanted to be sure that their friendship was nothing like what her, Ty Lee, and Azula shared. Zuko also reminded her that his closest friends could be considered peasants too. Mai scoffed at the comparison, but conceded. The Gaang was just as trustworthy as any noble, if not more. She couldn't say the same for her husband, however, who at the moment looked nothing more than a common stable boy.

They were both slick in mud and dirt and other unmentionable things those of royal status should have no association with. His hair looked like it had been a top knot once upon a time, and his face was covered in mud markings that oddly looked almost tribal. Xin Lee didn't look much better. Her raven hair lost its bind and her morning bathed skin could barely be seen under the layer of wet dirt. The beautiful dress that had just been fitted was now brown, far from its original yellow.

Toph would be proud if she were in the nation, however _Mai_ was furious. She crossed her arms and her eyebrows furrowed. Her lips thinned into a rigid line, hoping to keep the sharp tongue at bay until she could think before she spoke. She didn't know if the royal _barbarians_remembered, but in a short while Xin Lee was to meet the Academy Dean. This woman was the very same she interviewed with when she was young, and Mai wanted to show the old hag that the "boring, bland, never-going-to-find-a-husband-with-that-attitude" girl had done very well for herself. But what statement was she going to make with this swamp child?

She didn't know why she was surprised. Xin Lee has always had a special talent for getting dirty. She spent a lot of her time in the gardens with the gardeners. That was, in fact, how she met her friends. But just this once Mai hoped that they realized the importance of this day.

---

Zuko knew he was wrong, but Xin Lee's toothy smile and tiny dimples had way too much influence over him. Instead of collecting his daughter as was his mission, he played Water Tribe Warriors with her. When he found her she was digging in the dirt alone, explaining to him something about a fort. Before he knew, time had passed and both sported a healthy layer of earth. Mai wouldn't be pleased. She already disliked that their daughter acted more like a prince than a princess, and now he was presenting to the Fire Lady a filthy family.

Ah well, she shouldn't be too mad, he thought to himself. They'd just bathe again and change. With a palace full of hand maidens, it wouldn't take long.

Zuko hadn't had the luxury of mindless play when he was a child and he wouldn't deny it to Xin Lee. Though, from the lack of expression on Mai's face, he might have to reconsider his mental declaration. The innocent smile that usually diffused her anger slipped off his face. She truly looked furious. Her eyes, sharp with anger looked over his form to their daughter's and back to him. He could feel her nitpicking at everything that was wrong with their appearance. He barely kept himself from flinching when she released her arms and thanked Agni that Xin Lee knew her mother well enough to not make a word.

Their eyes followed the mother and wife as she walked out the room. Xin then looked to her father, wide eyed and lips slight pout. He could only shrug to her in answer. He himself didn't know what to do. Mai solved their dilemma when she reentered the room, in one hand a clean dress, in the other a sponge. Throwing the items on the closest surface, she fixed a hard glare on the guilty party.

"You have less than a candle mark. We meet in the West Sun room."

That said she strode out the suite. Sighing Zuko looked down at his daughter again, giving her hand a slight shake and offering a smile-- if not only for appearances. He'd be a fool to think the issue was closed.

---

The interview with Dean Jiaying went well enough. Zuko and Xin Lee were only slightly late. Xin Lee's bun a little off centered, no doubt Zuko's handiwork, but they were clean. The dean did find the princess to have some hairs out of place and suggested work on her posture. She also commented on how fidgety Xin Lee was during the interview, but both Mai and Zuko knew their daughter's acceptance was inevitable. All Fire Nation royalty were entitled to a place in the Academy. The interview was just tradition. Probably to give the Dean a feeling of power that she really didn't have.

So why was the Fire Lady so displeased?

---

It was coming close to midnight. Mai hadn't said a word to either of them since the conclusion of the interview. She'd disappeared until dinner where she blatantly ignored them both, replying to their inquiries with a silent glare. She'd silently brushed their daughter's hair in preparation for bed. Xin, sensing her mother's ire, sat poised and silent. Mai had then exited into the washroom when she was finished, leaving Zuko to tuck their little one into bed.

Zuko now watched her bind her hair as was her nightly ritual. Teeth worrying his lower lip, he decided that the silent treatment had run its course.

Mai was far from a conversationalist, her gestures and body languages communicating more than her words. Her usually fluid and graceful motions were tense, a physical manifestation of her inner turmoil. "Mai," he began, noticing the stiffness in her back at the mention of her name. "I'm sorry, okay?" he started strongly. Making eye contact in the mirror, she glared, refusing to turn in her vanity seat.

"Everything went fine. She's _in_." Mai rolled her eyes as she finished wrapping her hair and Zuko silently huffed, releasing thin wisps of smoke from his nose. Her non response was weighing on his patience.

"_Mai_!" He stressed, not knowing what else to say. Her piercing gaze met his again in the reflective glass.

"Zuko." She countered. Her voice monotone, but Zuko heard the cutting emotion underneath. With a deep sigh, he made his way to the leather chaise posed in front of the bed. He sat heavily on the plush surface. Threading his finger through his hair, he eyed his wife out of the corner of his eye. From his seat, he could see her jaw tighten and slacken repeatedly, her thin fingers playing absently with an object on the table. He tried another approach.

"Mai, I don't know what's wrong." Her lips puckered in a small frown at his admission. "Xin Lee got into the academy. Isn't that what we wanted?"

"That's not the issue, Zuko." came her soft reply. Her tone had lost most of its anger. He was about to reply with another question when she continued.

"Is this how it's always going to be? She's already six years." Mai turned to face him. She looked so tired. "She's about to enter into public life at the academy and she can't even stay _clean_-" Zuko's brows rose in surprise. This was her worry? He opened his mouth, but again, she continued accusingly. "-and _you_ only encourage it!"

Zuko shut his mouth again. He couldn't deny it. But he also couldn't understand her worry. His lips moved with words he couldn't produce as his mind split between defending his actions and comforting his wife.

After a silent moment, Zuko asked the one question that was running through his mind, "Why does it matter?"

Mai could only stare at her husband in bewilderment. Their daughter was the only heir to the Fire Nation throne. How could he not understand what it meant for Xin Lee and his own reputation if their daughter was not presented in a respectful and noble fashion? Who would marry her if she was as wild as the fire they hoped her to tame? With her entry into the public's eye, the Fire Nation and its Royal Family would be under the scrutiny of the world as the representation of the first generation of royalty raised in the new era of peace. They would slice into their daughter as they did to him.

"Don't you care about her future?" Mai asked, summing all her fears into one question.

"Of course I do! Xin Lee's is a strong girl. She'll make plenty of friends and will eventually be a great ruler."

"She hasn't even started _firebending_." Mai whispered harshly, hands waving at the wrist, "Will the nation accept her as their leader?" She then mumbled to herself, "She needs another skill. I've been thinking about starting her with the throwing knives, or maybe even swords. If she can't fire bend, then she needs some other way to defend herself."

Zuko closed the distance between them, pulling Mai from her vanity and into his arms. One hand rested on her hip, the other ran the length of her spine repeatedly. He heard the fears under her mumblings; he now understood what concerned her.

It was quite a surprise to him that if would be her to question their daughter's habits, but he didn't know how to broach his thoughts to Mai. How do you tell the one you love that they sound like the one they hate?

"Mai," he whispered, "you sound like your mother."

----

He should have expected the punch in his gut and the slap to his face. The displeasure on her face shouldn't have been such a surprise. But he did anticipate, as he nursed his flushing face (she didn't hit him as hard as she could have) her eyes and slight frown revealed a hurt as she slowly realized that his words had truth.

It was painful to hear, Mai thought to herself, though she didn't regret hitting him. That was a consequence for his lack of tact. But his statement hit a nerve. Was she becoming her mother? She wanted to mold her daughter into a Princess she knew she could be, into something that represented all that a daughter of a Fire Nation Lord should be. She wanted what was best for her daughter, but in the process, was she willing to suppress her daughter's own wants for what she thought Xin should need?

Where was she willing to draw the line?

----

Without word to Zuko, she stalked out of their suite. Understanding her need to be alone he didn't follow.

She stalked the halls, her thin silk robe flowing soothingly against her skin. Mind elsewhere, her legs carried her to the training area. The room was large with intimidating blood red bricked walls and a high ceiling. Racks and racks filled with various weaponry lined and hung on the walls; from the simplest of wooden swords to the most elaborate spears. It'd been a whole week since her last training session, longer than usual, but Mai wasn't here for target practice. She'd be a fool to handle the sharp stilettos with her thoughts in such disarray.

So instead she walked the border of the arena, arms crossed against her torso and eyes following the painted grout of the walls. Her thoughts buzzed as she compared herself to her mother. The pain didn't come from any possible similarities between the two women, it was from the realization that Xin Lee might begin to despise her as she did her own mother. It hurt to think that her daughter could possibly hold negative thoughts against her because of her own actions.

When their daughter was born, both Mai and Zuko took extra precaution to avoid Ozai like tendencies from Zuko. Never had she thought to turn that same scrutiny onto herself. She would have laughed at the irony if it weren't just a bit embarrassing.

Mai took a deep cleansing sigh as she sagged against the wall, the coolness of the bricks sinking through the silk robe. Who knew being a mother would be so-- _dramatic_? It required way too much thinking and way too much self reflection that made Mai way too uncomfortable. But for the sake of her daughter, she could lose a bit of her sanity. For the sake of her daughter, she could also admit that she was a wee bit jealous of the social freedom Xin had experience thus far. It was a freedom neither she nor Zuko could claim in their own childhoods. And maybe she was unconsciously mixing her concern with something more sinister? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such negative thoughts. She'd never purposefully hurt her own flesh and blood.

She sighed again.

Really, this is way too much thinking for such a late hour. Her thoughts, restricted by the boundaries of her own mind, were driving her insane. As much as her pride hated to admit it, she needed assistance. Zuko, who was mostly socially clumsy with no sense of discretion, did have his moments of insights. However, it was a conversation that would have to wait until morning, when her mind was fresh enough to take the wayward unconscious insults her husband would surely throw her way before they came in any sort of revelation.

She finally stood, shutting her thoughts concerning herself and her mother into the dark closet in the deepest part of her mind. Tightening her robe around her, she couldn't help but look forward to the comfort and warmth of the royal bed. Where the cool breeze circulating the hallways was once refreshing, it now only seemed to emphasize the stillness of the palace and her lone trek to her room.

-----

Mai felt drained by the time she entered the bedroom. Zuko was in bed facing away from her. He wasn't asleep, evident by the low dim of the newly lit candle on her vanity. Shedding her robe before climbing into bed, she thanked the Sun God for the lone firebender resident that kept the sheets warm. She smiled slightly while poking Zuko in the spine, forcing him to give her a little more room from his center position. He was her personal bed warmer. The lit candle dimed as the Fire Lord's arm found its natural resting place draped over her waist.

"M'sorry" he mumbled into her hair. She rolled her eyes, lashes brushing lightly over his neck.

"I'm used to it-" She began, "-and you were right." She nearly chuckled at the near confused hum in the back of his throat. Such an admission was a rarity, but he recovered swiftly.

"I know." He responded through a smirk, and he laughed at the light bite of his collarbone, followed by a chaste kiss.

----

**The End. Thank you so much for reading. As always, comments and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. Though I did say that the last time, didn't I?**


	6. Iroh's Death

**A/N:** This didn't take that long, did it? Much thanks to my beta _WhisperToMeSoftly_, who has been teaching me grammar and sentence structure and all that stuff that makes a story even _better_. **Happy Holidays** to all who celebrate and **enjoy your break** to those who don't :o)

---

The pressure was unbearable, like the weight of the world settled upon is chest instead of his shoulders. Every breathe took more effort than he thought it should have and even though the tears had dried, the constant stinging behind his eyes only stood as a reminder of what was left of his world outside the stuffy study.

Two days, and two nights--or maybe even three; with the heavy curtains drawn, it was hard to tell how long his self imposed barricade had been. He still wore the light white robes of mourning. Wrinkles and ink stains on the fabric gave testament of the time he'd spent sitting in the cushioned seat, trying to distract himself from the pain with busy work. The scrolls and documents pilled on his desk were abandoned for a single Pai Sho lotus tile. Constantly twirling between his fingers, or flipped in the air. Wooden and worn, it was cheap and made by the dozens. But it is--_was_--his uncle's. And that made it priceless.

_Uncle Iroh._

He wished he could claim he was sad to see Iroh pass. In fact, he wished that his uncle has gone sooner, quicker, without lingering in the in-between state he had been in. It was too terrifying to see the rock of his existence slowly crumble, and he almost resented his uncle for coming to the palace at all.

---

His uncle arrived in the capital six months ago, ailing with an untreatable illness of old age. Zuko subpoenaed doctors and healers from all corners of the world to the palace. The best the Northern Water Tribe had to offer to the most experienced of the Earth Kingdom herbalists, but none could pinpoint what was affecting the retired general. They all agreed, however, that his days were numbered.

And so the jovial old man stayed in the palace, playing Pai Sho in the gardens when he had the strength, and providing ample entertainment to the royal family, especially Mai and Xin Lee. Even Zuko took extra time with his family to enjoy Iroh's company. As time passed his visits to the gardens dwindled and he became bound to his bed.

It was the first sign of many that Iroh was near the end. Soon after becoming bed ridden, he started losing weight. His skin sagged on the bones as his plump cheeks sank and paled. No amount of sun they allowed to stream through the windows seemed to bring back his rosy complexion. When finding his nephew at ill ease, he made jokes with a weakening voice of how now he could eat anything he wanted knowing he wouldn't gain weight. They both knew that along with his decrease in size was his decrease in appetite, but it warmed Zuko's heart to know that his uncle still had his humor. It also reminded him of how close to death he really was. It was a thought that remained lingering in the back of his mind.

Still, Zuko made sure to visit Iroh daily. It became harder and harder as Iroh began losing more and more of himself. The light dimmed behind his eyes as his ability to separate his dreams and reality faded. When Zuko once didn't have a chance at beating Iroh at his beloved game, he now could barely get through one set. Sometimes his uncle stared at the tiles without recognition until finally they stopped playing all together.

Almost a month before his passing, Iroh lived more in his dreams and past than in the present. On good days, he'd greet Zuko as LuTen. Zuko would sit by his side holding his hand as his uncle recalled long buried memories of his son. Picnics with LuTen's mother, changing diapers, and occasionally he would talk about the war. He even once referred to Zuko as Ursa. He forgave her for the death of his father and promised to take care of her son. He apologized for not being able to help Azula. Though it hurt, the Fire Lord would stay and nod at the appropriate times, hoping that he would hear his uncle call him by his name at least once more before Iroh was fully gone.

On those bad days, usually when it was raining outside, or the sun was shielded by clouds, Iroh would see Ozai in Zuko's place. He would weakly try to pry his hands away from Zukos, but would then calm and once again revisit memories of the past. Sometimes he would yell and rant at Ozai for the pain he caused. At others he would apologize and cry softly for not being a better brother and not shielding him from their father's ambitions. Those moments were always hardest for Zuko, for it gave a glimpse into the guilt he had no idea Iroh carried all these years. He just hoped his uncle received some sort of peace from his outlet.

---

Finally, in the wee hours of the night, when Zuko was spooned around his wife, did the news finally come. With his night robe tied loosely around his frame and Mai against his back, he watched the night nurses cover Iroh's body with the silk sheet. It was a cool night, he instinctively knew, like he knew Mai's body was warm against him, but he didn't _feel_it. He didn't feel the tears that streamed down his face at the funeral pyre; he didn't feel Xin Lee's tiny hand inside his own as she stood faithfully beside him in her tiny white robes; he didn't feel Sokka's pat on the back, or Aang's tight hug, or Mai's light kisses. It wasn't until he'd left the ceremonial gathering and barricaded himself in the study did he feel anything.

At last, alone, with no one watching, or waiting, or sympathizing, he let go. He sagged into his chair as ragged sobs rocked his body. Knocking over the pile of scrolls that littered the area, he buried his head in his arms and relieved the pressure that had built over the weeks. His uncle was gone. Truly gone. _Dead_. Body lost to the flames of Agni and soul reuniting with the rest of Zuko's family. He'd thought he was ready for it when it came. Quite conversations with Mai and various healers and even Iroh's newly widowed wife should have prepared him. But it didn't, and it hurt. Except, he's the Fire Lord, he needed to be strong for the Nation in mourning, but there were no citizens as touched with Iroh death as he himself.

And so he sat, ignoring the pleas of his wife, the hand maidens, and even Katara, making it blaringly clear that the Fire Lord was not to be disturbed. Only Chu had been allowed to enter and exit the study, and that was only to deliver and make waste the untouched platters of food. He was most content with the silent arrangement.

---

Mai sighed again as her partner moved another tile. _Knotweed, how amusing_. It was undeniably obvious that neither of them were paying any sort of attention to the game at hand. The stone tiles moved back and forth, no one making a significant play, and neither touched the famed Lotus Tile. It stood by its lonesome on the very edge of the table. She started to move the jasmine tile, out of habit, but before touching it switched to the rose-- Jasmine was _his_ favorite tea.

The table was bumped lightly as a tiny giggle emanated from under it. The Louts tile jumped from its spot, but a thin column of earth caught it before it could hit the ground. A tiny smooth hand grabbed the tile before Mai had a chance to and touted over to his mother.

"Sorry, mom!" a sweet little voice apologized. So full of light and innocence were his light brown eyes as they met hers for a second before returning to his mother. Toph mumbled something as she plucked the tile from her son's hand and he returned to his toys and the foot of the table. The tile was quickly replaced on the table and she moved to make another move.

"He still hasn't come out?"

Mai almost jerked in surprise at the sound. Strong, but soft, it was familiar, but Toph hadn't said a word in the last hour they'd been sitting in the garden.

"No," she began, "he refuses to even talk." Toph nodded, eyes looking suspiciously wet as she played with the jasmine tile. Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for the blind Earth Bender. While Iroh had been in the nation the last couple of months, he'd been in the Earth Nation for years. During that time, he and Toph had grown very close. Toph's son, Rio, even took to calling him grandfather. Unfortunately, (or fortunately), she wasn't here to see the deteriorating ends of Iroh's days.

Mai could only guess what Toph was feeling right now. Taking a leap of faith, Mai enclosed one of Toph's hands in her own and squeezed tightly. Toph wasn't one to accept comfort from anyone other than Teo and Iroh, and one of them was no longer available. Toph seemed to recognize her friend's sentiment and anxiety for what it was, as she released a few tears before wiping them quickly off her face.

Really, there was only one other person who could help Toph in her mourning but he had decided that the world was too much to handle at the moment and hid in his study. She couldn't blame him, she thought to herself as she gave Toph's hand on more squeeze before returning to the game. Iroh had been a constant in Zuko's life through thick and thin. Iroh was the only other living member (who hadn't gone mad) who knew from firsthand the extent of familial tragedy that was the royal history. Iroh _was_Zuko's father and Zuko was mourning him like any son would. She would give him his time. But he also needed to be reminded that he wasn't the only one who had lost someone important. Mai herself was very fond of the old fart…for all his meddling and indirect advice he had been a great help in the early years of parenthood. Xin Lee had also just begun to build a meaningful relationship with her great uncle before his mind went.

Speaking of her daughter, she was ashamed to admit she hadn't spent a lot of time with her. I didn't seem that Xin Lee was all that affected by Iroh's death. It looked that she was more concerned for her father's well being than her own. But if she was anything like her mother, she could hide her emotions well.

Mai was about to excuse herself to find the princess when she walked through the doors and up to the table. At seven, she was a little taller than the average. Her hair was still thick, but was now in two balled buns on the top of her head. Her wide smile hadn't tamed since she was smaller, but it was absent today was well as the always present light hop in her step. She gave a small wave to the busy boy playing under the table, formally bowed to Lady Toph, and hopped into her mother's lap, making room where there was none. She even gave a little giggle at her mother's face as she tried to shift the weight on her lap into something more comfortable.

"Mai, I didn't think you'd be one to baby your child." Toph commented with a small amused smirk. Fingers playing with a played tile on the board, Xin Lee answered her with a cheeky smile and exclaimed in her usual loud voice, "Daddy says I'm always going to be their baby!" twisting around to look into her mother's eyes, "Right, mama?"

Mai hesitated for only a moment before smoothing her daughter's hair and replying with a "That's right, honey." She stared into Toph's eyes, daring her to make a smart remark and knowing the blind women can feel her eyes on her. But the earth bender just smiled and finally moved a game piece.

Xin Lee laid her back against Mai's chest, still playing with the tile nervously. "Mama-" she began in a quieter and softer tone, "is daddy okay?"

Mai sighed lightly, thinking about the best answer for her daughter that was missing her father. Toph, deciding this was a personal moment, slid off her seat and began playing with Rio, tickling the little boy and eliciting laughter from mother and child. Mai lightly kissed the top of Xin's head. "Your dad is going through something very difficult right now." She explained, still not knowing how to convey to the little girl that Zuko wanted to be alone for this extended time.

"It's because Uncle Iroh is gone, right?" Xin's soft voice carried slightly over the squeal of the ticklish boy on the ground.

Mai nodded, making a tiny sound in the back of her throat. "I can help." Xin Lee suggested. "Uncle Iroh told me that tea makes everyone feel better. I could make daddy tea!" Mai's breathe caught. Worrying her lip with her teeth, she contemplated how to gently dissuade her daughter's idea when Toph popped up with her tousled son.

"I think it's a good idea." She stated. Xin Lee smiled while Mai frowned.

"I don't think-" Mai began, but Toph interrupted her.

"Look, I love Zuko as much as the next guy," she began shrugging her shoulders, "but he can't be a baby about this anymore."

"_Lady_Toph-" Mai warned, not knowing what to say, but not enjoying her lack of control over the situation, nor Toph's wording of Zuko in front of the princess.

"Fire _Lady_Mai…" Toph mocked, meeting Mai's sharp glare with her slightly off center one. "Give me one good reason why the Fire Princess shouldn't be allowed to visit her father." Toph allowed Mai only enough time to open her mouth in protest before replying again. Xin Lee followed both women with wide eyes, feeling a little guilty for hoping that her mother would lose this _one_ argument.

"It is obvious Zuzu hasn't taken the news well--hiding from the world and everything-- but there is one thing he can't hide from, and that's parenthood." Toph explained, absently running her fingers through her own son's questionably long hair. She leaned forward while covering Rio's ears, "Believe me, I've tried" she continued with a smirk. Mai sighed in resignation, knowing Toph's words were too true to argue against. She had to give Xin Lee credit for wanting to venture into her father's personal space at such a demoralizing time for Zuko.

Mai, herself, was a little more than clueless on how to deal with Zuko's emotional struggle, which had more to do with why she was content to leave him in his study. While they had been through a lot in the past years, including the unfortunate news of his mother's death while in exile, this was new territory. This was the death of Iroh, a legend in the Fire Nation, but more importantly, the keeper of Zuko's past.

With Xin Lee's bravery at heart, she excused herself and her daughter from the game and led Xin Lee to the kitchen.

---

He woke with a start, not knowing when he'd fallen asleep and not knowing what woke him. The dying ambers in the small heart sprung to life as he ran his fingers through greasy hair. The taste in his mouth was dry and sour, and his arms still felt the sting of numbness from the heavy burden of his head. He tilted his head at the small sound coming from the door. Soft and timid, it was barely over a whisper, but must have been what woke him.

Zuko went to rest his head again, ready to ignore whoever managed to bypass the posted guards, but stopped mid way at the tiny voice muffled by the heavy wooden door.

"Daddy?"

She'd been calling him that for years, but it still sent a shiver of fascination down his spin. _Xin Lee_. Yeah, he was her father, he thought with a mental smile. He didn't answer though. He didn't feel he had the strength to do anything more than lay his head and continue his dreamless sleep. Agni, however, had a different plan for him.

The door's copper handle twisted and the small frame of his daughter was pushed through its opening. She walked carefully, balancing a too large serving platter with a tea pot and two cups. Her eyes never left the flat piece of dishware as she slowly made her way to his desk, almost tripping on the edge of the carpet surrounding his desk. His body jerked, ready to catch her if her foot caught again. She placed her burden heavily on his desktop, flattening the documents caught beneath it and spilling dark liquid from over the delicate china.

"Xinny, I-"

"Mom said I could come and serve you tea." Xin Lee began her voice a little too loud for his ears that heard nothing but door muffled sounds in the last couple of days. Her bottom lip pouted as she looked longingly at the door behind her. Zuko followed her gaze, finding his wife's frame, body hidden in the shadows, but silver eyes gleaming--daring him to deny their daughter's request. As much as he wished to be alone, he couldn't fight the two sided offense on his solitude, and nodded slightly at Mai. Apparently, she was satisfied with the response, closing the door and leaving the father and daughter with tea set between them.

Xin Lee herself seemed to be at a loss of direction and Zuko a loss of words. She stood for a moment, hands twined behind her back and eyes staring at her ever shuffling shoes. Zuko quirked his lips, they were probably covered in mud and her movements rubbing stains into the antique floor covering. Only the clearing of his throat broke her intense study of her feet. She quickly jumped; mimicking the steps she'd seen handmaidens and sometimes her mother in the etiquette of serving tea.

A white cup was placed in front of him, slick with spilt tea and creating an instant ring of wetness on a random piece of parchment. Tiny fingers wiped themselves on her belted robe, creating a trail of darkened material. Her eyes stared expectantly into his as she motioned for him to take a drink. He had to wonder if he had ever looked to Iroh in the same way. With a tiny smile, he grabbed the cup, ignoring the stickiness and taking a sip, dimly noticing the minimal heat of it. Taking a sip, and discreetly (or indiscreetly) coughed through swallowing. Obviously, this wasn't a concoction of the professional tea makers in the palace kitchen. Too _bitter_, too _sweet_, and not hot enough were among the top of the list of amateur mistakes, but he forced a smile for Xin Lee, getting a wider one in return.

"Do you like it?" She asked, fingers now griped on the edge of his desk, eyebrows high in anticipation and he couldn't help but laugh. It started with a little chuckle, and grew and grew until he bellowed, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Xin Lee even gave a giggle, not knowing why, but enjoying her father's _obvious_ happiness over her tea.

If this is what Iroh went through while Zuko himself learned the art of making tea, he owed the old man more than he realized.

"You made this yourself?" Zuko asked the giggling princess; wincing a little as he took a second sip. Xin Lee nodded happily, sipping at her own cup, seemingly not recognizing how bad it really tasted.

"Mom took me to the kitchen and I boiled the water myself," she began. But her smile faded and her eyes became faintly wet. "Uncle Iroh was teaching me how to make it, even when he couldn't get out of bed. I tried to remember what he said, but I can't. I only remember a little." She replied with a little shrug, head downcast.

Zuko felt his chest deflate, his energy draining as a wave of guilt ran through him. He motioned his daughter to come to his side and silently offered her a wide hug. She jumped at the chance, pushing her forehead into shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You miss him too, don't you?"

He felt her nod and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He'd been so stupid. In all his wallowing sorrow, he'd forgotten that he wasn't the only person Iroh touched throughout his life, and he wasn't the only one who would miss him. He hadn't realized that Xin Lee had been visiting that ailing man during his months in the capital. And now that bond had been broken in its infancy. Zuko took a deep breath against the tears that were pooling behind his eyes, and refused to allow them to fall.

He'd been mourning Iroh all wrong. He was morning him as a son when he should have been mourning him as a son with a wife and child. Sitting in solitary confinement was what _old_Zuko would have done, like his time in Ba Sing Se, and just before Sozin's Comet, and even a little after his and Mai's wedding. But he had grown from then, thanks to the little girl in his arms and the grey eyed woman no doubt standing just beyond the door. It was time to act like the man Iroh had raised him to be.

Pinching Xin's cheek, eliciting a not too amused moan, he released his daughter from his grip. "Why don't we go make tea together, hmm? I'll even show you some of Uncle Iroh's old tricks." Xin Lee nodded excitedly, dimples forming as her amber-grey eyes met his. "Maybe we can pick up some fruit tarts for your mother--" he whispered conspiratorially, face almost bumping into her as they touched noses. "And maybe we can steal some for ourselves too?"

Xin Lee cringed and then giggled as her small hand palmed her father's face, pushing him away.

"I want to make tea and steal treats too, but daddy, you stink!" she nearly shrieked. Zuko could only laugh as he stood, stretching and popping muscles and bones back into place. No doubt, after multiple days in his study, he could spend some extended time in the washroom. For his daughter's sake he gave a short snort and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the door. His legs ached but it felt good to move again.

"You do realize that I had the unfortunate task of changing your spoiled diapers when you were younger." He was met with a roll of eyes (so much like her mother) and an indignant "_Dad!_"He would have hoisted the girl onto his hip if his stiff muscles would have allowed such a move. It was definitely an act too childish for her seven years, but he felt he could indulge his want to baby her just a little longer. He settled on a little shake of the arm and he opened the heavy door.

---

As expected, the Fire Lady was leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed and looking as heavenly as the first time they'd met, bored eyes and everything. After surveying to two emerge from the dark study, she nodded to the Fire Lord and made her way down the hallway. Zuko's eyes couldn't help but trail after her, the sway of her hips more inviting than he cared to admit. Light and food hadn't been the only things he'd been without in his extended time in his study. Only the hard tug of his arm broke him of his reverie. As Xin Lee pulled him towards the royal suite he made the mental note to visit Mai at some point after his bath.

**---****  
****The End.  
As always, comments and criticisms are appreciated. Thanks to those who have left their mark, and I am looking forward to those who haven't yet.**


End file.
